Interaction between reservoir rock and fluid is a quite complex geochemical process, subjected to many factors such as minerals, formation water, and physical and chemical conditions in a reservoir rock environment. The most important thing is the interaction between minerals and pore fluids. Fluid flow is a key factor affecting diagenesis. Distribution of diagenetic minerals in sandstones is related to particle size and effective porosity during deposition. The above parameters in turn are related to permeability and fluid flow. Diagenesis such as cementation and metasomatism of the reservoir rock is one function of a relationship between a solid phase and a pore fluid. This process is quite complex, and a chemical mechanism thereof is more complex. Generally, deep in a basin, a depth is more than 6000 m, and a confining pressure and a lithostatic pressure at least should be more than 150 MPa. Under conditions of high temperature (a geological temperature of greater than 150° C.) and high pressure (greater than 150 MPa) in a deep portion, physical and chemical properties (phase state, surface tension, viscosity, pH value and so on) of a reservoir fluid and an oil-gas-water multi-phase fluid change a lot. Finally, a process and a mechanism of the complex interaction between the fluid condition changes and rocks become more complicated.
Currently, simulation experiment technologies are used for evaluation of the process and the mechanism of the interaction between deep reservoir rock and fluid in a basin. Since researchers are unable to directly observe and directly measure the process of the interaction between deep reservoir rock and fluid in a basin, through the use of the simulation experiment technologies, researchers simulate the interaction between deep reservoir rock and fluid under conditions of certain temperature, lithostatic pressure, confining pressure, fluid pressure, geological time and so on. By measuring changes of various parameters of the rock and the fluid before and after the simulation experiment, the process and the mechanism of the interaction between deep reservoir rock and fluid in the basin are evaluated.
However, due to the fact that the fluid pressure, the lithostatic pressure, and the confining pressure of the reservoir rock are not matched with actual geological conditions, the evaluation on the interaction between the deep reservoir rock and fluid in a basin is unreasonable, and accuracy and preciseness of parameters after the interaction between rock and fluid are reduced. Therefore, we propose a simulation device for interaction between deep reservoir rock and fluid in a basin.